


intelligently screwed

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: Hot Mess [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, Politics, Surprise Kissing, The humour isnt from julian for once, There's A Tag For That, Ties & Cravats, mild sexual humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: To be fair, Julian wasn't expecting *that* of all things to happen.Probably doesn't help that it happens in public too.





	intelligently screwed

If you walked into the room, the first thing you would notice is that Julian was rambling- for at least the 5th time this week. 

By now, the others were pretty sick of it; they, personally, had no interest in the politics of any era but their own (sometimes) and it was tiring, even as ghosts, to listen to. 

Thankfully, Thomas knew just how to solve this (this usually happened when they were going to sleep, after all, and the two ended up sharing a room due to the poet's room being used for storage). 

With a deep sigh, the poet curled his fingers around the tie (the one he has been trying desperately to teach Julian to tie as a cravat) and tugged, hard. 

Julian was not expecting it. 

He also audibly yelped. 

The others, with a surprised blink, turned and gave him a questioning look.

"What was that for?" Cap muttered, twisting his swagger stick under his arm and raising an eyebrow in the tory's direction. 

The taller man, in response, gave a nervous chuckle and glanced down to Thomas, who was grinning up at him. "I-" Julian starts, drawing himself up and mentally begging his body to not portray the inevitable blush that was creeping its way up his face. 

By the amused expression on the soldiers face, it wasn't working. 

"Why, what happened?" 

Oh, god, Pat was in this now. Julian buries his face in his hands, exhaling slowly. He wasn't going to pass on. No.

Thomas, beside him, grins. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" 

Cap raises an eyebrow yet again, this time in the poet's direction (he also makes a noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a low hum and an indescribable 'hrumph'. Julian assumes it's a yes, and some small part of him that wasn't somehow passing on from sheer embarrasment surely was now). 

The scout leader, meanwhile, glanced between the three with varying tones of concern; Julian flustered was a rare sight too. 

"Okay?" He finally says, somewhat amused by all this happening. 

Neither Pat nor Cap was expecting Thomas to tug Julian down by his tie, and definitely were not expecting the soft kiss he placed to the politician's lips (Julian flushes again, staining himself a deeper shade that Thomas just gives a grin at). 

Cap shuffles on the spot. "More domineering than I would have expected," he muses, before stopping at the wording of it. Pat, beside him, has to stifle his grin. 

Meanwhile, the house's lady watches on behind the chaos with a roll of her eyes. "Of course," she mutters, before walking out. 


End file.
